


Greatest Trick the Devil Pulled

by Skylar102



Series: The Devil I Know [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Deals, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer has a heart, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Magnus Bane, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec will do whatever it takes to save Magnus
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Magnus Bane & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Devil I Know [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737094
Comments: 52
Kudos: 489
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Greatest Trick the Devil Pulled

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy has it been a while 😅
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I wanted to make sure I got it right and that I was happy with how it came out. Which resulted in me get rid of 3k words for that to happen sdkfsjldfs
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/works) for beta'ing this for me and leaving me the best comments
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left such wonderful comments on this series! 💜
> 
> Also want to shout out the Malec Discord Server peeps for giving me all the encouragement and love while writing this final fic 💜💜💜
> 
> Even if I did tease them with when I was going to post this fic 😉
> 
> Surprise!!

Alec stares at the abandoned factory in front of him. He remembers a long time ago when he, Aline, Jace, and Izzy snuck out of the Institute late at night to go looking for a ravenor nest. Jace had ended up with a broken arm, Izzy had scratches all along her back and Aline had received a concussion after being thrown into a storage container. Alec, of course, took full blame for the late-night adventure so that his siblings and cousin could recover in peace.

He takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the entrance. His legs feel heavy as he walks through the rusted door of the factory. He scans every corner, peering through pipes and rusted equipment for any surprise threats. While he doesn’t think that Azazel would have a partner in crime, he wouldn’t put it past the greater demon to have a trap set up for him.

“No need to be shy, Mr. Lightwood,” a voice echoes through the building. “Come in.”

Alec follows the sound of the voice, his body tensing as he inches closer to an open area. He spots Magnus immediately. His husband is bound in chains on the floor, his mouth moving but no words are coming out. He looks terrified.

Any thoughts of scanning the area leave his mind as he rushes over to Magnus only to get flung back by a wave of magic. He lands on his back with a groan. He hears a rattle of chains and sees Magnus’ panicked face, trying to pull on the shackles that are pinning him to the floor, shouting wordlessly at him.

“And here I thought the Head of the New York Institute would be smarter about entering a place with a known greater demon inside,” Azazel comments as he walks forward, stopping between him and Magnus. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Alec says as he slowly stands, hands stretched in front of him. “I came unarmed.”

“Of course you did,” Azazel says. “Your self-sacrificing tendencies are well known.”

Azazel looks back at Magnus who is donning a heated glare at the demon. Magnus may not be able to say anything but Alec can easily decipher what he just told Azazel. The greater demon has a smirk and a look of arrogance on his face when he turns back to Alec.

“Family reunions truly are horrendous,” he sneers.

“Then why are you trying to bring back Asmodeus?” Alec asks, eyes darting to Magnus. He sees his husband’s face turn into confusion at the fact that Alec knows that information.

“I see you found my little test.”

“You killed three people,” Alec growls.

“Oh, I think you and I know who really killed those people. Tell me, how much guilt did you feel when you found out those people were just like you? Older brothers who just wanted to protect their siblings from the dangers of the world? Rings a bell, don’t you agree?”

Alec can’t stop the shudder that runs through him. He’s been in this position before, gone face to face with greater demons before. He knows their games and how they play them. Yet the feeling in his stomach that has been there since he hugged Sarah begins to weigh more. Of course, Azazel picks up on his change of mood and his smirk grows wider. 

“So easy to read, Mr, Lightwood. You should really work on your poker face.”

“It’s Lightwood- _ Bane _ .”

The intense look that gets him has Alec standing taller, chin held high. He won’t cower to this monster.

“I’d watch your tongue, Nephilim. I’d hate for something to happen to my precious nephew when I promised his father I would look after him.”

“I doubt Magnus’ well being is at the front of your mind.”

“No, but Asmodeus and I have come to an… agreement. Turns out we both really despise  _ you. _ ” With a wave on his hand, Alec is once again knocked back, only this time crashing into metal pipes, pain laces up his spine. He tries to get up only to be dragged towards Azazel with a whip of magic around his ankle. Azazel leans over him.

“The summoning spell either needed ten mundanes or just one little Nephilim,” Azazel’s eyes are cold and hungry. “And lucky me, I knew  _ just _ the shadowhunter to do the trick.”

The sound of chains crashing on the floor has him taking his eyes off the greater demon and once again towards Magnus. His husband is thrashing against his bindings, tears streaking down his face. Alec doesn’t want to know what his husband is shouting,  _ pleading _ at Azazel and him. They make eye contact and the look on his face has Magnus already shaking his head.

“Alright,” Alec agrees. “I’ll do whatever you need me to just… let me say goodbye.”

Azazel sneers above him. He looks over to Magnus and rolls his eyes.

“Very well,” Azazel sighs. With a wave of his hands, the barrier around Magnus drops. He stumbles to stand, rushing over to Magnus. His knees crash on the concrete floor as he embraces his husband. His arms hold tighter as he listens to Magnus sniffle in his ear.

“Alexander, don’t give him what he wants,” Magnus pleads once the spell is removed. Magnus clutches to the front of Alec’s shirt trying to pull him away from the greater demon.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let him hurt you,” Alec whispers back, brushing tears away from his husband’s eyes. “I should have told you the truth about why I came to L.A., but I refused to let him near you again.” Alec laughs hollowly. “Seems I can’t even do that right.” 

“Alexander...” Magnus whispers. 

“I understand if you’re upset with me,” he says, still brushing away tears. “I understand if you can never trust me again after this, but I need you to know that I never wanted this to happen and I’m  _ so _ sorry, Magnus.” 

He lowers his hands to remove Magnus’ hold from his shirt. Magnus is whispering “no” over and over again, shaking his head. Alec moves back so that Magnus’ hands can’t reach him. He wipes his hands on his pants before holding Magnus’ hands tightly. He leans forward to give Magnus a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” he whispers, looking into Magnus’ eyes hoping that the message comes across. 

“Alexander, please!” Magnus tries to move towards him but is stopped by the chains.

Alec takes a deep breath and turns toward Azazel. Alec really wants to punch that smirk off of the greater demon’s face.

“Okay.” 

Alec is thrown backward again, landing on his side. A sickening crunch can be heard and a scream of pain. It takes him a second to register that it’s him. He holds his broken arm to his chest. He tries to sit up but is pinned down by magic, his body crying out from the pressure. All of a sudden he can’t breathe.

“Azazel stop! Please!” Magnus cries.

Alec tries to pull in air but his lungs won’t work. He thinks of Azazel's other victims who died the same way. How they must have been alone and afraid, no one to come save them, their last thoughts about their family. Alec attempts to move his head to look at Magnus, but his eyes are watering that all he sees is a blurry shape.

“I’d thought you’d put up more of a fight,” Azazel comments as he approaches Alec. “Seems I overestimated your will to fight.”

Alec tries to glare at him, tries to say  _ something, _ but black spots are flooding his vision. 

“Say hello to Valentine for me.”

“Now you and I both know that particular nasty Shadowhunter is not anywhere in the pearly gates of Heaven, brother.”

Alec takes in a big gulp of air as the magic that constricts him disappears. 

“Lucifer,” Azazel drawls, addressing the newcomer. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Come now, dear brother, did you really think I wasn’t going to join this party that you seem to be having? You know how much I love to party.”

Alec, still gasping for air, uses the distraction to slowly crawl away from Azazel only to be caught with a rope of magic around his ankle.

“You are not going anywhere,” Azazel states as a cuff and chain replace the magic, pinning Alec to the floor. 

“Is that really necessary, Azi? The poor boy has a broken arm and was practically asphyxiated,” Lucifer comments. Alec sees the Devil clench his hands before putting them in his pocket. 

“Do  _ not _ call me that.” 

“Why not? I called you that all the time when we were younger, Azi. You didn’t seem to mind it then.”

“It’s been centuries,” Azazel grits out. “I don’t have the patience nor the time to walk down memory lane so state why you are here and leave.”

“Oh well that’s simple, I’m here to get what’s mine back,” Lucifer states airly. “You see Azi, Mr. Lightwood-Bane made a deal with me when he was a child and he still has yet to fulfill his end of our agreement. I can’t have you killing him.”

Lucifer is walking around Azazel, distracting the greater demon from Alec. If there’s one thing Lucifer is great at, it’s making himself the center of attention.

“You? Making deals with the Nephilim? Now I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh, anything is possible. Especially when said Nephilim is only thirteen. Poor Alexander over there wasn’t progressing with his archery skills so he came to me for help. Now he’s the best archer the Clave has ever seen.” 

Alec can feel eyes on him. He looks over at his husband and sees confusion written all over Magnus’ face. This was not the way he wanted Magnus to find out about the deal, but if it means Azazel is distracted he’ll take it. 

With Azazel focusing on Lucifer, Alec reaches for his ankle. He grabs the glamoured stake strapped there. He didn’t come with his stele but he made sure to activate any rune he thought necessary before meeting here. Which is how he is able to hear Maze above them on the upper landing. He’s impressed with how silent the demon is if Azazel cannot sense her presence. 

Lucifer is almost in position, just a few more feet to the right and he’ll be standing perfectly diagonal from him.

“So I can’t kill this Nephilim because, as you state, he is yours?”

“Exactly! I’m glad you are understanding so well, Azi,” Lucifer exclaims. “You know I am not fond of sharing things that are mine and Alexander Lightwood-Bane is mine.”

Now!

Alec slams the stake into the ground. He watches Maze fall from her hiding spot, slamming a stake into the ground. Azazel, startled by her sudden appearance, turns to her and misses Lucifer and Magnus slam their stakes into the ground as well. Immediately a blue light surrounds Azazel. Alec is going to be thanking Izzy for the rest of his life for fixing the Malachi configuration.

“No!” Azazel screams as any magic he was wielding outside the barrier dissipates. 

The second the chains release Magnus, he is rushing to Alec’s side, magic at the ready. Magnus pulls him into his lap, the movement jostling his broken arm causing him to cry out. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus soothes as he focuses on the broken bone. “I got you, darling.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” he whispers into his husband’s neck. He can hear Lucifer and Maze dealing with Azazel, but he’s too focused on Magnus.

“It’s okay,” Magnus hushes, but Alec shakes his head. Alec clutches his husband’s shirt right over his heart.

“It’s not. I lied to you. I promised I would never do that again. I broke your trust and I almost lost you.” Alec lets out a howl of pain as the bone snaps back into place.

“Shh,” Magnus comforts, pushing as much magic into the healing arm as Alec lets out a sob into his neck.

“I never wanted you to get involved,” Alec grits out. “I just wanted you safe away from all of this.”

“Alexander, please. We can discuss this later.” Alec doesn’t listen to his words. He can feel the adrenaline finally wearing off and his eyes closing.

“I love you,” he mumbles. “I love you so much, Magnus.”

“Alec?” he hears his husband call, but he’s so tired. “Alec!”

The last thing he registers is Azazel’s screams as Maze and Lucifer send him back to hell.

* * *

Alec wakes to people talking. He feels his head move up and down and vibrations underneath him. It takes him a moment to realize he’s resting on Magnus’s chest and that his husband is talking to Lucifer.

“So you’re telling me that your first kiss was at your husband’s first wedding to a woman?” Lucifer laughs. “I knew Alexander was a straightforward kind of person, but even I would have never expected that from him.”

“Neither did I to be honest,” Magnus chuckles. “He just walked away from his bride and kissed me in front of Clave officials.” Magnus laughs causing Alec’s head to move. Alec feels Magnus’ hand comb through his hair. “I once told him that he would blow up the very ground he stood on to make something right. I thought that I had gotten rid of that mentality, but apparently I still have work to do.”

“Do go easy on him, Magnus. It’s obvious how much he loves and cares for you.”

“My husband has every right to be angry with me,” Alec mumbles causing the body beneath him to tense.

“Alexander?” The hand in his hair doesn’t stop its movement making it difficult to open his eyes. He could stay right where he is for the rest of his life, but he needs to talk to Magnus.

Opening his eyes, he sees Lucifer sitting in a leather chair with a smile on his face.

“Rise and shine, angel boy,” the man jests.

Alec rolls his eyes at the nickname as he pushes himself up. He tilts his head up to get a look at Magnus. He prepares himself to see anger but instead sees relief on his husband’s face.

“There you are,” Magnus whispers as he moves the hand on his head to his cheek. “You had me worried there.”

Alec leans into the touch. “Sorry to have worried you.”

Magnus hums, leaning forward to kiss him. Alec sighs into the kiss before Magnus pulls back. Magnus’ thumb rubs his cheek.

“I’m upset with you,” Magnus says.

“I know,” Alec sighs, leaning more into the hand on his cheek. “I’ll take any punishment you deem fit.”

“Punishment?” Lucifer pipes up. “I didn’t know it was  _ that _ kind of relationship, Alexander.”

“Lucifer please,” Alec groans, dropping his head to Magnus’ chest. He can feel his cheeks warm as Magnus laughs above him, giving his back a small pat.

“It’s not my fault you're both attractive people, Alexander. It makes the mind wander to so many different things.”

“No.” Alec lifts his head to glare at the Devil. “Not ever, will that happen.”

Alec begins to sit up on the couch, letting out a hiss when he puts too much weight on his arm. Magnus helps support him until they’re both in a seated position.

He lets out a sigh, taking in his husband. Magnus’ eyes are still a bit red and there’s a look of exhaustion in them that makes Alec’s heart hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I know I’ve said it a million times already, but I will keep saying it.”

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, taking Alec’s hands in his. “While I am upset that you lied to me, I understand.” 

Alec shakes his head, he shouldn’t be let off that easily. He made a promise and he broke it. He opens his mouth to refute that, but a finger is pressed to his lips. A small smile appears on his lips at the motion.

“I’m not finished,” Magnus states with a small grin. He removes the finger from Alec’s mouth and cups his face instead. “I understand why you did it. After what Azazel made me go through, I get it, I do, but I would much rather have known the truth than not know if you were safe or not. The reason I came to L.A. was because Jace told me you got hurt during a patrol and I couldn’t go another second without making sure you were okay.”

Alec curses his parabatai for even telling Magnus about that. He should have known better than to think that Jace wouldn’t let everyone know about the call. 

“I am always going to worry about you,” Magnus enunciates, adding a bit of pressure to the hand on Alec’s face to get the message across. “Whether it’s about a patrol, you missing lunch, getting a bit too rough in training, or even when you get a paper cut. I married you for  _ everything _ , mistakes, stress, deals, and all. There is nothing you can tell me that would make me love you less, Alexander.”

Alec pulls Magnus into a bone-crushing hug, holding him as tight and close as he can. He truly doesn’t deserve to call this incredible man his husband. Yet, here they are, choosing each other like they always have since their first kiss. 

Alec tucks his face into Magnus’ neck and breathes in his scent. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that and he doesn’t care, he would gladly live and die in Magnus’ arms. Pulling away from each other, Alec looks at his husband again before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec declares.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus easily says back.

They’re taken out of the moment by a content sigh. They turn and notice that Lucifer is leaning forward, elbows on his knees, face in his hands looking at them with such giddiness and joy that it’s a bit creepy. Alec had forgotten the Devil was even in the room. 

“You know, I’ve given out a lot of punishment in my time,” Lucifer states looking at the two. “But nothing will ever be as punishing and torturous as watching you two work things out instead of Magnus getting mad at you. Talk about giving a man blue balls!”

Alec snorts, rolls his eyes while Magnus sputters aimlessly next to him as they watch Lucifer flop back in his chair.

“I mean really, I was hoping I’d get to watch you get smacked around just a bit,” Lucifer whines. 

“Sorry you couldn’t get off from my pain,” Alec taunts at the Devil getting an offended squawk from his husband while Lucifer laughs boisterously at the statement.

“Alexander!” Magnus scolds, slapping Alec on the arm. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Alec doesn’t even try to hide his smile as he shrugs at Magnus. He thinks he deserves to joke about it a bit with Lucifer after asking the man to agree to his not-so-great plan. Which reminds him.

“Thank you, by the way,” he tells Lucifer. “I know you didn’t agree with the plan, but it was the only way I knew for it to work.”

“While it wasn’t  _ nice  _ seeing my brother damage my property,” Lucifer grumbles before sighing. “It was a smart idea to have him think you came alone and have me show up after he tossed you around for a bit. I could have done without you breaking your arm, but you can’t always get what you want.”

“Yeah,” Alec winces, opening and closing his fist. “I could have done without that, too.”

Magnus grabs the arm and sends a pulse of magic through it before Alec can pull away. 

“You know I could have used my stele for that,” Alec argues. “I can tell you're exhausted from today’s events.”

“Yesterday’s events actually,” Lucifer notes as he walks over to the curtains and pulls them back. Alec winces at the light as the morning sun’s rays hit his eyes.

“I was out for that long?”

“Like a baby,” Lucifer quips. “I had to carry your unconscious body all the way here, to my penthouse. You are a lot heavier than you look, angel boy.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Magnus fake whispers in his ear. “He was terrified that you weren’t waking up.”

“I was not!” Lucifer points at Magnus. “I was  _ complaining _ that he wouldn’t wake up. There is a difference. I wanted to congratulate him on his acting skills in front of Azazel and I certainly couldn’t do that if he was asleep.”

“Right,” Magnus drawls. “And the constant badgering you gave me every five seconds about his condition as I was looking him over with my magic? Was that complaining, too?”

Lucifer sends him a heated glare, hands on his hips. 

“I could have just left you both in that warehouse you know.”

Magnus snorts. “Right, I barely was able to open a portal before you had my husband in your arms.”

“Well, it was obvious that the cuffs you were bound in drained your magic. I don’t think Alexander would have forgiven me if I let had you pass out while trying to take care of him.” Lucifer walks over to his bar and starts to grab glasses and a bottle. “You’re lucky Maze was on a killing high and was happy enough to help lift your sorry ass off the ground.”

“I could have gotten up myself,” Magnus guffaws as he and Alec support each other to the barstools.

“Yes,” the Devil says, eyeing them. “Clearly you could have walked on your own.”

Lucifer pours them all a drink and passes the two glasses to the husbands. Alec grabs his glass and winces, the strong taste of whiskey is definitely not what he needs this early in the morning. His glass changes in a swirl of blue into a cosmopolitan. He sends Magnus a side-eye as his husband nonchalantly sips his drink, a smirk hidden behind his glass.

“So,” Alec says, swirling his drink. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks.

“Well, I fulfilled my end of the deal right? Azazel is back in hell and there are no more sacrifices.”

“Ah yes.” Lucifer takes a long gulp of his drink. “That is true. I asked for your help on the case and now it’s over. I guess you’re free to go.” The Devil waves his hand at him in a shooing motion.

“That’s it?” Alec asks.

“Yes? Why, did you want a parade? A congratulations on fulfilling your end of the deal?”

“No, I just- normally demons have a trick or two up their sleeve in making a deal.”

Lucifer hums, nodding his head as he downs the rest of his drink.

“Already taking back what you said yesterday, angel boy?” Lucifer jokes but the smile on his face looks fake. 

“No, I just know how excited you were to work with a Nephilim,” Alec clarifies. “I took the whole week off for this case because even I thought it would be longer.”

“Oh,” Lucifer says, staring at him with surprise. 

“I know my people have a track record for hating anything with demon blood that breathes but in case you hadn’t noticed, I married a warlock,” Alec laughs, shrugging at Lucifer's perplexed face. “I may have been stand-offish in the beginning of all this but you are the Devil.”

Lucifer doesn’t say anything at first. He just stares at Alec like he’s trying to decipher some old text and has no idea where to start. Alec knows that look all too well. Magnus gives him the same look when he says something that isn’t the norm from someone like him. It boosts his ego a bit but it also breaks his heart that people have been so cruel to them that  _ his _ words seem wild and shocking.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander.”

“Try being married to him,” Magnus snorts.

Before anyone can reply, the elevator lets out a ding stopping the conversation. Chloe walks into the penthouse with Maze in tow. Maze looks too happy while Chloe has a look of annoyance on her face but there’s a hint of satisfaction in her eyes.

“Detective!” Lucifer greets. “What a pleasant surprise, is everything settled now?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe greets with a nod to Magnus and Alec. “Yes, everything has been sorted at the precinct. The victims’ families can officially rest now that the killer has been taken down.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks. “I doubt that the police department accepted that it was a greater demon who was sent back to Hell.”

“That’s because that’s not what Chloe told the station,” Maze says, appearing behind her. Her smile has gone a bit feral at this point. “Turns out all the department needed was some evidence and a body and poof, case closed.”

“Which I don’t want to hear or know where you got the body from,” Chloe interrupts. “The less I know the better. I already feel conflicted about putting the blame on someone who had nothing to do with the killings.”

“If it makes you feel any better, the man was a sex trafficker and before you say anything,” Maze puts a hand up stopping Chloe from interrupting again. “I handed all the evidence to the station’s sex-trafficking unit so all good,” Maze grins. “We stopped Alec from being sacrificed, saved his husband, and stopped a sex trafficking ring! Talk about an exciting night.”

“Your definition of exciting and mine are two different things,” Chloe says as she takes the barstool next to Alec. She turns so she’s facing him, uncertainty in her features before it turns into determination. If it’s not revealed that Chloe is Lydia’s missing sister, Alec will truly be shocked. Their expressions are so similar that Alec would have guessed they were twins if not for the age gap.

“I think I want to meet her,” Chloe tells him. Alec can feel everyone’s eyes fall on him but he ignores the looks to give Chloe a soft smile.

“I’ll let her know and get something set up,” Alec says.

“Thank you.” Chloe squeezes his hand in appreciation. 

“Whom, may I ask, are we talking about?”Lucifer leans over the island with clear interest in his eyes at the conversation. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, Lucifer,” Alec says making the Devil pout. “Only if Chloe is okay with telling you.”

That has Lucifer giving the detective his best pleading face, causing Chloe to laugh.

“I think I’ll keep this one to myself for now.” She winks at the Devil causing the faintest splash of color to appear on his cheeks.  _ Interesting,  _ Alec thinks amusedly.

“Such a tease, Detective,” Lucifer sighs. Maze gags behind Lucifer as she pours herself a drink. The Devil shoots her a glare over her shoulder before turning back to Chloe. “So how long are you staying with us?”

“Not for long,” Chloe sighs. “I have to go pick up Trixie from her babysitter since I was out the entire night finishing up this case.”

“Ah yes, the little spawn,” Lucifer grimaces, to which Chloe rolls her eyes.

“I can’t just leave my daughter alone for that long,” Chloe explains. “I’m pretty sure I owe my babysitter about two hundred dollars for how long she watched Trixie.”

“Say no more,” Magnus exclaims and a wad of cash appears in front of Chloe. Her head whips towards Magnus in shock. “It’s a thank you for keeping my husband safe.”

“Hey,” Lucifer says affronted.

“I can’t take this,” Chloe says at the same time.

“He won’t take it back,” Alec laughs. “Once Magnus gives a gift, he refuses to take it back unless it is broken or something you already have, but if you try to give him a gift he refuses.” Alec leans to fake whisper at Chloe. “It’s very hypocritical of him.”

“I can easily hide all of your arrows where you’ll never find them,” Magnus threatens. Alec puts a hand on his chest and gives his husband a mock offended look while the others laugh.

“As much as I would love to stick around I do need to get going,” Chloe chuckles as she stands from her spot. “Oh, before I forget.” She reaches into her coat and pulls out an envelope. “This is for you, Alec.”

Alec takes the envelope from her. His name is scribbled in a mess of letters. He doesn’t even have to open it to know who it’s from. He looks up at Chloe in question. 

“I stopped by all of the families’ houses this morning to let them know we caught the killer and give them a peace of mind,” Chloe shrugs with a smile. “Seems like you made a good impression on her.”

Chloe gives a wave as she steps on the elevator. Alec looks at the envelope, smiling as he opens it. Inside is a card that looks to be made from printer paper. The outside says “Thank you!” in the same jumbled font as the envelope. 

He lets out a laugh as he opens the letter and sees a stick figure drawing of him and Sarah with the teddy bear. The height difference between him and Sarah is definitely exaggerated and accurate at the same time. 

He feels Magnus’ head lean on his shoulder to get a better look at the portrait. His husband lets out a chuckle as he takes in the art.

“She truly got you down to a T,” Magnus laughs. “That is definitely going on our fridge at home.”

“Think it’s worthy to join Madzie’s pieces of art?” Alec smiles, carefully putting the letter back in the envelope.

“More than worthy.” Magnus kisses him on the cheek, banishing the letter back to their loft for safekeeping.

“So when did you and the Detective become friends?” Lucifer demands, breaking the sweet moment between the two husbands.

“When you decided that helping with the case was too boring,” Alec snorts. “I’m surprised the  _ Detective _ lets you help on police cases if you just abandon them halfway through.”

Lucifer squints at him. “I think I liked it better when you were wary of me. This confidence is unbecoming on you, Alexander.”

“I think it’s great,” Maze comments. “A Nephilim of all people calling you out? It’s the gift that keeps giving.”

Lucifer grumbles as he pours himself another drink.

“Anyway, what do you two plan to do for the rest of the week?” Lucifer asks, changing the topic. 

“Well, I should probably report this to the L.A. Institute and-”

“And save that for the end of the week and enjoy our sudden vacation?” Magnus says, waving his hands and a bunch of fire messages fly out the balcony doors. “What a perfect idea, darling.”

“Did you-did you just send it via fire message?” Alec exclaims. His father is going to kill him when he gets a  _ fire message _ stating that a greater demon was in L.A. and Alec didn’t notify him.

“Relax, darling. I just sent fire messages to my clients letting them know I am out of town for an emergency and that they can contact Cat to pick up their potions or reschedule to next week,” Magnus clarifies, rubbing a hand up and down Alec’s arm. “Even I know not to be that reckless.”

Alec releases a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Thank the Angel.” He wipes a hand down his face. “I really don’t have the energy to deal with my dad right now.”

“Daddy issues as well? We have more in common than I thought.” Lucifer jokes. “Now about that time off? What do you two say to a walk around L.A. with your lovely guide, the Devil himself?”

Magnus and Alec share a look, Alec raises his eyebrow while Magnus shrugs with his charming smile. Jace always called it weird that they could communicate without words. Alec just thinks Jace needs to up his game with Clary.

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus answers for them. “Will you be joining us Maze?”

“I’ll take a hard pass on not being a fourth wheel on whatever you three got going on,” Maze snorts. 

“There is nothing and there will never be anything.” Alec points a finger at Lucifer. “Not a word.”

Lucifer holds up his hands in surrender and mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

“Alright come on you two we have quite the day and night ahead of us.” Lucifer claps his hands and comes around and wraps his arms around their necks. “But first, how about breakfast?”

Lucifer walks them to the elevator and presses the button to call the lift. 

“You know, Lucifer,” Alec starts, waiting for the Devil to turn his way. “I know I said that you would make a great uncle, but honestly, you’d make a great dad.”

Lucifer looks too stunned for words. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish until he gives up on words and turns to Magnus for help. His husband is no better, looking at Alec like he hung the moon and stars. His husband looks at Lucifer with a ‘what can you do’ and ‘yes he’s always like this’ look. Lucifer turns back towards Alec.

“Yes well,” Lucifer coughs. “Thank you, that is very kind of you to say, but I will never have children.”

“Never say never,” Magnus sing songs as the elevator door opens. The trio step inside and Alec feels he can finally relax. Azazel is back in Hell where he belongs. His husband is safe and Alec knows that he’s going to have to pamper Magnus on this vacation in hopes that it partially makes up for the lies he told. It won’t be enough but it’s a start.

“By the way,” Lucifer says. “If we’re going to be all about honesty during this impromptu vacation, our deal technically went void the minute you got your parabatai rune. The angelic energy from the creation of the bond cleared any demonic spell you had on your soul.” Lucifer pats Alec on the shoulder as he sputters trying to come up with a response. “So technically you’ve been a master archer all on your own for the past nine years!”

“What!” Alec yells as the elevator door closes. 

Maze lets out a boisterous laugh at the revelation, finishing up the drinks and sliding the second to the other side of the table. Amenadiel catches it easily.

“So do we call it a draw?” Amenadiel asks, holding up his drink.

“Just this once,” Maze answers, clinking her drink with his.

What an interesting week this is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's over? 🤧
> 
> But fear not! I have a lot more planned for this universe and I have a bunch of one-shots prepared for this series but not anytime soon. I have other fics I want to focus on but I can let you know! I will be writing Lydia and Chloe's meeting and some shenanigans that Malec and Luci get up to during their stay in L.A.
> 
> Thank you once again to all you lovely people 💜
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
